Good Advice
by Day of January
Summary: He had the most undeniable urge to stick a fork in Uchiha Sasuke. All about the idiot traitor we know and love, and the woman he's head over heels in love with. Kinda. One-shot.


Good Advice

Satoshi fidgeted in front of the dark haired man, and avoided the dark red Sharingan that seemed to bore into his heart.

It was very, very distracting to know that the husband of his fiancée's sister was also…was also part of the legendary team 7, an ex S-ranked ninja, and the current leader of the Uchiha clan. It was very, very distracting. When he heard Hanabi had connections, he didn't think she met with the underground black market.

His mother always said he suddenly developed a sense of humor when he was nervous…but he wasn't! This was a visit, a friendly how-are-things-going visit. There was small talk, tea and happiness present. Like all visits with friends.

…He was only friends with Hinata though.

"Why are you here?"

Ah…it speaks. "Um, I wanted to ask for some advice."

Satoshi just realized how stupid his plan was. How very, very stupid it was. It was Uchiha Sasuke he was talking to. A prodigy, a genius, a killer of his own kin. Why the hell would he help him? He was normal. He was average. And his family (not even a clan) was not massacred. Heck, his grandpa was still alive and kicking!

"Ask then." Sasuke blinked, boredom plastered over his face. He sipped his tea, his eyes never moving from Satoshi's. The Sharingan began to spin. Satoshi squirmed.

"Ah…"

"Spit it out. Quickly."

"Um…" Satoshi gulped. Easy now…smooth, slick, sly. "How can I get Hyuuga-sama to approve of me?" Nice job, idiot.

He inwardly groaned, and he could just hear Hanabi snickering at him. Baka, she would say. You actually asked him?

Satoshi stared at the floor, as if the bamboo mat would provide some help to his current crises. The exit's just a few steps away… Satoshi ignored the fact that the only exit that he might be able to reach before Sasuke could tackle him was the window, and there was a koi pond right beneath it. Jump into a pond or have a conversation with Uchiha Sasuke? He never knew there was a different meaning to swimming with the fishies until now.

"Why would you ask me?" His face was blank now, and it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"B-because…you managed to marry Hinata-chan," Satoshi mumbled. Sasuke's eyebrow puckered.

"Don't do that."

Satoshi nearly spat out his tea. "Do what?"

"Call her Hinata-chan."

The muscle beneath Satoshi's eye began to twitch violently. "Okay…"

"I managed to marry her. What does that have to do with Hanabi?"

He blanched. Surely Sasuke was playing around with him? Or was he stupid? Or dense? When he looked back into the Uchiha's face he gulped. Not stupid. Not dense. Definitely not.

"Uh, you…"

The Sharingan was staring him in the face yet. Is this some type of genjutsu?!

"You…were an S-class ninja…"

"I was," came the calm reply. Satoshi gulped. He wasn't dead yet. That was good. Sasuke wasn't spitting venom at him yet. That was really good.

"You were branded a traitor…"

"I was."

Satoshi gulped. There was a very large object lodged in his throat, and he felt like he was suffocating. Where was Hinata-chan when you needed her?!

"She went to buy groceries." Now, Satoshi was absolutely sure that Sasuke was teasing him. And it unnerved him to no end. He gave him a withering glance and Sasuke smirked.

He had the most undeniable urge to stick a fork in Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neji hates you."

Sasuke nodded and sipped his tea. Obviously, the thought of the most powerful Hyuuga in the whole damn prestigious clan loathing him to the very edges of his silky hair was not something to worry about. Right.

"Your point is?" Sasuke asked. He was annoyed now. Satoshi bit his lip.

"I love her. And I'm not going to leave until I find out how to please Hiashi-san," Satoshi said firmly. What did he have to lose, except the love of his life?

Silence enveloped the room.

"You're an idiot."

Satoshi did his best to glare at the older man, and failed, horribly.

"You don't have a clan."

Blow 1.

"You haven't been recruited to ANBU yet."

Blow 2.

"From what I heard you don't like dangerous missions."

Blow 3.

Satoshi tried not to scream, and the sound died in his throat.

"You don't deserve her," he concluded. He's inhumane. But…she's worth this. Every moment. He tried to imagine Hanabi's face. Laughing at Sasuke with no fear in her eyes.

It was quiet, except for Satoshi's deep, calming breaths. When he spoke, it was dead, calm. It was a ninja's voice.

"You didn't have a clan. Because they were…" Deep breath. "Dead."

"You weren't in ANBU because for the previous 5 years you were running from them."

"You were banned from all missions until two years ago."

Satoshi paused and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"If I don't deserve to marry Hanabi, you don't deserve to even look at Hinata-chan." Satoshi spat out the last word, out of spite. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and if Sasuke killed him now, by snapping his spine, by simply activating Mangekyo and twisting his mind until it broke, or just a kunai at the throat, Satoshi would die brave.

That's what he thought.

Again, the smirk appeared, and the mere presence of it was enough to push calm, mild mannered Satoshi over the edge.

"What the hell are you smirking about?!"

And the paper door slid open softly, to reveal Hinata-chan and a small, dark eyed girl who was hopping from one foot to the other. The former looked tired, the latter energized.

"Papa!"

And the little creature threw herself at her father. Her father, the traitor, the murderer, the man who ate all that was cute and cuddly for brunch, was trying to hold back a smile.

"Hello, little monster."

The little girl wrinkled her nose at the nickname and punched her father's arm. "Don't call me that!" Hinata smiled at the scene and turned to Satoshi.

"Hello, Satoshi. How's my little sister?" She asked warmly.

Satoshi gulped, trying to take in the scene before him. Talk about multiple personalities…

Then it hit him.

This wasn't a test. This was a lesson.

"Uh, she's fine." Satoshi paused. "I'm going to propose to her."

Hinata gasped. "That's…that's great! When?"

Satoshi smiled, for the first time that hour. "After this visit."

"Oh! Good luck!" Hinata smiled. It was then that he noticed the small bump showing through her dress.

"I'll need it. I'll be going now," he said to the Uchiha "clan". When Naruto had said small he didn't say how small… There was a small twitch of Sasuke's lips before he grunted.

Before Satoshi left the room, Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"He likes sake."

_Fixed that sannin mistake. Thanks to Mei Sanniang for pointing it out. Keep throwing advice at me guys, so I can make this better, even if it's just a oneshot. I will improve! –determined eyes-_


End file.
